The Return of Ianto Jones
by IantoJonesLover
Summary: Ianto Jones has returned from the dead but he has no memories - Jack has left earth and has no idea that Ianto is back and alive. Gwen has to deal with the fact her friend has no memories as she trains the new Torchwood Team. Spoilers of CoE
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note_

This is my first fan fiction – I hope it's good enough so people will read it and comment on it

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Torchwood – if I did Ianto Jones would still be alive making coffee.

* * *

_Present day…._

_Ianto Jones_

Ianto Jones wandered around Cardiff - he had no idea who he was or where he had come from - he just wandered around. He knew he had too get too a place called the "hub" but he had no idea where or what that was.  
Ianto wore a tattered black suit that was caked in blood. The red shirt was barely recognisable as the colour had been hidden by grime. His fingers were covered in blood as he had dug his way free from his own grave. Not that he remembered why he had been there in the first place. He couldn't remember anything before waking up in his coffin.

He closed his eyes as he sat on a wall. Flashes of images flashed through his mind: an explosion, a terrifying creature, a deadly toxin and a man. Dark hair and eyes full of sadness – cradling someone – crying as if losing someone they loved. Who was he? Why was he having these visions when he closed his eyes? Why was he seeing this man? Was he gay? Ianto Jones didn't know – it was a blur and all he knew was he had too find this man who his heart told him meant the world too him.

He managed too stumble his way into the main part of town and from there he found Cardiff bay. Somehow it was like coming home but he had no idea why – he walked over too a place that looked like a tourist information centre and he walked in. He looked around looking for someone he could talk too. There was no one. He wandered behind the counter and found a familiar looking button – he pressed it and was astounded too find that the button released a door that was made too look like the wall. He made his way over and down the steps where a cog door began to roll back.

"What on earth?" he said as he looked around him.

A young woman stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him. He began too look for somewhere he could hide or to exit the building but he couldn't see anything – he was trapped. The young woman looked at him as if shocked and stunned that he was standing there.

"Gwen?" a voice rang through the room as a young man walked over, "What is it?"

Gwen shook her head, "I..Ianto?" she said walking forward too him – her hand outstretched, "It…it…it can't be!"

Ianto backed off as she extended her hand out too him. He felt as if he should recognise the woman and the name she had used but he couldn't – his memories were blank.

"Ianto it's me Gwen – Gwen Cooper!"

Ianto looked at her as her name formed on his lips, "Gwen…" he trailed off – the sound familiar too his ears.

Gwen ran forward and hugged him, "Oh god I'm so happy your back!"

Ianto felt tears on his shoulder and realised she was crying. Was she crying for him?

"Why are you crying?" he asked – his welsh accent thick from emotion, "Do…do you know me?"

"Know you?" Gwen asked astonished, "You're my best friend – your name is Ianto Jones!"

Gwen had realised that he had no memories when he hadn't recognised her but he had found his way back – back to the hub – he had found his way home. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh Ianto it's so good too see you – I missed you!" she said smiling, "Jack's going to be…"

She trailed off as she realised what she had said. Jack wasn't there – he had left earth and her behind after Ianto's death – after the death of Steven. Jack had ran away and now Ianto was back and Jack wasn't there. Gwen knew how much he would hurt when he remembered who Jack was.

"Who's Jack?" Ianto asked her, "Was he important too me?"

Gwen nodded her head. She hated too be the bearer of bad news especially seeing as Ianto had clearly been through a lot since waking up alive after being dead for so long. More tears fell down her face.

"You loved him…" she trailed off, "You were together!"

Ianto looked at her – so he had been gay and Jack – Jack must have been the man he saw when he closed his eyes. He felt pain in his chest as he heard Jack's name – his memories may not have known him but his heart remembered clearly. He broke down and began to cry as he fell too the hub floor.

"Ianto I'm sorry!" Gwen whispered as she wrapped her arms around the Welshman, "I'm genuinely sorry!"

"Gwen?" another voice called which brought Gwen back too reality.

"Oh Ianto you should meet the new Torchwood Team!" Gwen said drying her eyes, "I couldn't just sit back and let the world deal with the problems caused by aliens and their technology so I rebuilt the hub and set up a new team."

Ianto looked at her confused – he had no idea what she was talking about but somehow it made sense too him as he listened.

"This is Jenny Smith!" she said brightly, "She's the doctor's daughter – she's our technology expert!"

She pointed too the young blonde girl sitting at the desk farthest from him, "Matthew Hunter our resident doctor…" she said acknowledging the young man who had called too Gwen, "And Maya Williams – she well she took your job!"

Ianto smiled as she watched.

"So this is the famous Ianto Jones?" Matthew said a hint of disgust in his voice, "What makes him so special?"

Gwen glared at him, "Ianto is a member of the original Torchwood and your superior officer so mind your tongue Matthew!"

"Whatever!" he muttered.

Ianto watched him as he headed back too the autopsy lab. There was something familiar about how the boy acted. An image of another doctor flashed into his mind.

"Owen…" he whispered, "Tosh…"

Gwen's breath caught in her throat as she heard the names off her fallen companions, "Yes Matthew took Owen's job and Jenny has Tosh's!" she said sadly.

Maya and Jenny both walked over and smiled as they reintroduced themselves too Ianto. Ianto smiled politely as Gwen led him from the two girls who formed the new Torchwood along with Gwen and the arrogant doctor. She led him too the decontamination shower and handed him a suit from the archives.

"You look like hell Yan!" she said as she smiled, "Have a shower and get changed – I'll order some pizza!"

Ianto smiled, "Thank you Gwen!" he said quietly.

Gwen turned back and smiled, "Anytime Ianto Anytime!"

Ianto smiled as she watched him leave before he turned on the water – he removed the mud filled clothes and stepped into the running water. It felt good. It felt like all the worries and fears washed away with the mud and blood. He raised a hand too his cheek where a half healed cut had began to heal again. He smiled as he made sure all the mud was out off his hair before stepping out – he dried himself off quickly before getting dressed. Putting on the suit was like stepping back into his life – he put the shirt on and tied the tie in a Windsor knot and slipped the jacket over his shoulders. He tied the shoes and walked back up too the hub. He smiled when he saw Gwen.

"There we go – all clean and looking like you!" she said – her accent as welsh as his, "Welcome home Ianto Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note _

I do not own the rights to torchwood if I did then Ianto Jones would not have died and there would be no need for fanfiction about him coming back

_Chapter 2 _

"_Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones – we're Torchwood!" Jack said as the entered Thames house. _

_Both men had unloaded their guns and walked into Thames house with their hands raised in the air – after Jack had finished speaking they had slammed their guns and bullet cartridges on the desk. Once they had passed security they had headed towards the room where the 456 were. Ianto watched as Jack spoke too the 456._

"_I'm Captain Jack Harkness – I've dealt with you lot before – I'm here to explain why this time you aren't getting what you want!" _

"_You yielded in the past!" the alien voice called _

"_And don't I know it – I was there in 1964 – I was part of that trade – that's why I'm never going to let it happen again!" Jack said looking at the glass container. _

"_Explain!" the 456 demanded. _

"_There is a saying here on earth – a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it!" Jack said calmly but firmly, "An injury to one is an injury to all and when people react according too that philosophy the human race is the finest species in the universe!" _

"_Never mind the philosophy!" Ianto said staring at the glass, "What he's saying is your not getting one solitary single child – the deal is off!" _

_Jack turned too face Ianto, "Uh I like the philosophy!" _

"_I gathered!" Ianto said not facing Jack. _

_The 456 just stated, "You yielded in the past!" as a response, "You will do so again!" _

"_In the past the numbers were so small they could be kept secret but this time that is not going too happen because we've recorded everything!" Jack said calmly, "all the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room and those tapes will be released to the public – unless you leave this planet for good!" _

_The 456 just repeated what they had said previously. Jack looked at the container and continued. _

"_When people find out the truth you will have over 6 billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you!" Jack said anger creeping into his voice, "That might be a fight you think you can win but at the end of it the human race in defence of its children will fight to the death and if I have to lead them into battle then I will!" _

_Ianto took a breath in, "You've got enough information on this planet – check your records!" he said as he raised his eye brows, "his name is Captain Jack Harkness – go back a 150 years and then see what your facing!" _

"_This is fascinating isn't it?" the 456 said, "The human infant mortality rate is 29 thousand one hundred and fifty eight deaths per day – every 3 seconds a child dies – the human response is too accept and adapt!" _

"_We're adapting right now and we're making this a war!" Jack said. _

"_Then the fight begins!" the 456 said ominously._

"_We're waiting for your reply!" _

"_Action has been taken!" _

_Suddenly alarms started ringing and the doors and elevators locked. The Thames house building was going into lockdown._

"_What have you done?" Jack demanded. _

"_You wanted a demonstration of war – a virus has been released – it will kill everyone in the building!" _

_Jack touched Ianto's shoulders as he walked past him. Ianto could hear screaming as he looked at Jack. _

"_The air's poison! Call someone, shut down the air conditioning, block every air vent, get gas masks, hazard suits, oxygen cylinders!" Jack called to security. _

_Ianto cocked his gun into firing position and pointed it at the glass container, "If there's a virus then there must be an antivirus – release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank and we'll all die together!" _

_Jack ran over and stood beside them, "You've made your point now stop this and we can talk!" _

"_You are dying – even now!" _

_Jack and Ianto both fired their guns at the tank to no avail. The bullets didn't even dent the glass let alone crack it. Ianto and Jack stopped firing as the 456 began to screech. _

"_What's that noise?" Jack asked confused – his breathing heavy, "No what's it doing?" _

_Jack grabbed Ianto as he looked at him, "We've gotta get you out of here – I can survive anything but you can't!" _

"_Too late!" Ianto said looking at Jack – the poison already taking effect, "I breathed the air!" _

"_There's gotta be something – there's gotta be an antidote!" Jack said – sadness sounding in his voice. _

"_You said you would fight!" the 456 said almost mocking and bored. _

"_Then I take it back alright – I take it all back but not him!" Jack shouted at the container – sorrow now clear. _

_Ianto fell too the floor as Jack caught him._

"_No, no, no, no…no!" Jack pleaded, "No Ianto!" _

_Jack kept repeating no as he cradled Ianto. Ianto could see the sadness in Jack's face and in his pleading voice but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Stop what was happening. _

"_The remnant will be disconnected!" the 456 said as the glass splintered. _

_Jack wasn't listening anymore to the 456 he was watching Ianto – cradling him as he lay dying in his arms - tears forming in his blue eyes._

"_It's all my fault!" he said to Ianto._

_Ianto shook his head, "No – it's not!" Ianto said sorrow in his own voice and tears in his eyes as he looked at Jack. _

"_Don't speak save your breath!" _

_Jack put a hand on Ianto's face and stroked his cheek as Ianto began to cry. _

"_I love you!" Ianto said his voice cracking as he cried_

"_Don't!" Jack said as he looked at him – his voice thick with emotion – he didn't want Ianto too say goodbye not like this. _

_Ianto looked at him before his eyes rolled back and closed as Jack's hand still stroked his face. _

"_Ianto – Ianto – Ianto stay with me – Ianto stay with me please!" Jack said as his tears flowed – he shook Ianto's head and Ianto's eyes opened, "Stay with me – stay with me!" _

_Jack couldn't take his eyes from Ianto as Ianto looked up at him. _

"_Hey it was good yeah?" he asked Jack – his voice still thick with sadness and tears. _

"_Yeah!" Jack said assuring him. _

_Ianto's eyes filled with more tears "Don't forget me!" _

_Jack shook his head as tears rolled down his face, "Never could!" _

"_A thousand years time – you won't remember me!" Ianto said crying as he shook his head. _

"_Yes I will!" Jack said assuring Ianto despite his own grief as he pulled him closer to him, "I promise I will!"_

_Ianto's eyes flickered as he began to gasp for air – choking on the poison. Jack watched helplessly. He took his final breath as he died in Jack's arms. _

"_Ianto?" Jack said, his eyes widening as he looked at him, "Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me please! Please don't"_

_Jack's bottom lip trembled as the words became less fluid._

_The 456 just stated, "You will die, and tomorrow your people will deliver the children!" _

_Jack glared at the container as he cried. He leaned down and kissed Ianto's lips before falling down dead himself…._

_Present Day…_

Ianto Jones woke up screaming – he had been staying at Gwen's until they found him a new place. Gwen rushed through and turned on the light – Rhys following closely behind.

"Ianto sweetheart what's the matter?" Gwen asked him as if he were a little boy, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ianto looked at her – his eyes wide with horror. He had dreamt of that day – the day he died. The day Jack had watched him die and hadn't been able to do anything. Ianto broke into tears as he remembered clearly his last moment. The moment when he told Jack he loved him.

"Ianto sweetheart talk too me!" Gwen said bringing him back to reality.

"I…I…I dreamt of that day Gwen!" he said stuttering, "Th…th…the da…da…day I died!"

He broke down into more tears as he buried his face into the covers raised by his legs being pulled to his chest. Gwen reached over and hugged him.

"Its okay Ianto – I'm here for you!" she said as she mouthed to Rhys to go check on the baby.

Rhys left muttering about crazy Welshmen and their dreams. Gwen hugged Ianto until he had fallen back asleep.

"I'll find away Ianto!" she promised, "To bring him back…to you!"

She tucked him in like she did with her son and kissed his forehead. She turned the light off as she walked from the room closing the door behind her.

She walked back to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She got out her mobile and dialled the number for Jenny, "Jenny it's me Gwen – I was wondering if you could come in earlier tomorrow morning I need your help!"

Jenny grumbled something about it being three o'clock in the morning and then agreed. Gwen sighed as Rhys came back into the room.

"I need to help him Rhys he's my best friend – I need to get Jack back too him!" she said to her husband.

"Aye my love but does it have to be at three o'clock in the morning when we just got Jack too sleep?" he asked.

"It has too be when he need's me Rhys and right now he needs me!" she said stubbornly, "He woke up in his own grave after being dead and now he finds out the one important thing in his world isn't even on earth anymore!"

Gwen hugged him, "Think about how you'd feel?"

Rhys nodded his head, "Good point Gwen!"

"I'll start working on finding Jack in the morning!" she said as she lay back down.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note _

I do not own the rights to torchwood if I did then Ianto Jones would not have died and there would be no need for fanfiction about him coming back.

Well here's chapter 3 – I'm so glad you guys liked it and thanks for the reviews =)

_Chapter 3_

The next day Gwen stood by Jenny's desk and watched as the screen displayed all these numbers that Gwen didn't have a clue how too make sense off. Jenny was saying something about getting in touch with her father. She thought maybe he could help. Gwen gave Jenny a caring smile and walked over too Ianto as he walked into the hub.

"Hey there!" she said smiling brightly, "How are you feeling?"

Ianto smiled – he wondered why Gwen had left him sleeping but didn't bring it up. He nodded his head before answering.

"Hello Gwen – I think I'm alright!" he said unsure, "I guess I'm just tired!"

Gwen nodded her head – after all the screaming he had done in his sleep she didn't blame him for being tired. It broke her heart too see her best friend in so much pain. She had laid in her bed as tears had flowed down her face. She missed Jack but not as much as Ianto did and he didn't even remember who Jack was.

"Well love we'll get you back on your feet!" she said smiling, "Right do you want to get too meet your new coffee machine!"

Maya took a deep breath in – she knew that the coffee machine had been his in the old Torchwood – it made sense Gwen would give him the coffee machine again – even if it were a new one he'd never seen before.

"Maya why not you help Jenny?" Gwen suggested, "I've got this!"

Maya gave an unconvincing smile and walked off towards Jenny.

"There we go Ianto!" she said hoping the machine would help him.

The coffee machine was an exact double of the old one. She had done this on purpose too make sure that nothing was changed. It had been her way of remembering her friends. She watched as Ianto's hands trailed over the machine. He pulled the leavers and placed a mug under the end where the coffee came out. He smiled as Gwen jumped up and down.

"Ianto you remembered!" she said excited.

"I…It just came too me!" he said happy that his memories were coming back, "I touched the machine and knew how too work it!"

Gwen smiled, "Good because to be honest Maya doesn't really know how too work it!" she laughed, "Its good too have you back!"

Gwen felt like she had said that a million times since she had saw him again but she couldn't help it – her best friend was back and this time she was going to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you Gwen!" he said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

Gwen watched and smiled – she sat down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ianto they'll come back – your memories – you will be you again!"

He smiled – an Ianto smile – a proper genuine happy smile. She was happy too see it. He was just hoping she was right. His biggest fear was if they didn't come back. What if he was the man with no memories forever?

Matthew and Maya had been in the autopsy bay. Maya had walked over too Jenny's work station to find out she was working on something that would help Ianto. She had stormed down too the autopsy bay and Matthew had been raging as well.

"What makes him so special?" Matt repeated his statement from the previous day, "He's an old Torchwood officer who slept with his boss and now Gwen bloody Cooper is acting like he's the most amazing person on earth!"

Maya laughed, "You are so right Mattie!" she said as she walked towards him and kissed him, "But "Gwen bloody Cooper" is our boss!"

Matt laughed as he kissed her back, "Well maybe we should overthrow the boss!" he said.

"And how do you suggest we do this?" she asked him.

Maya didn't really think Matt meant it but Matt was dreadfully serious. He really wanted too get rid off Gwen and take over. She looked at him and backed her way – her eyes flashing.

"Matt you can't just get rid of Gwen!" she said – serious now herself, "She's our boss!"

"And?" he asked her, "What of it Maya?"

"And? She's our friend – she helped us – god Matt she saved us!" she said a little angry now, "Look I'll see you at home – Gwen told me too help Jenny!"

Maya climbed the steps out of the autopsy bay and back over to Jenny's work station.

"Hey Jen want some help?" she asked trying too put what Matt had said too the back of her head.

Jenny turned her head and smiled, "Sure thing Maya – so what do you think of Ianto then?" she asked her friend smiling.

Maya smiled brightly, "He seems nice – okay my job was his and now he's got it back but it's not like I've been fired – I think he's a good guy!"

"I think he's kind and nice too!" she said smiling, "I think he's the kind of guy who would help anyone!"

"And he's definitely gay!" Maya said laughing.

"Maybe I don't know!" she said looking at her, "Maybe it was just this Jack guy – the famous Captain Jack Harkness!"

Maya smiled, "Maybe!" she sighed.

"You alright? Maya" Jenny asked her concerned.

"It's nothing just something Matt said!" she answered looking at her.

Jenny gave her a comforting smile and turned her attention back too her screen. Maya gave a weak smile in response as she helped her with the numbers.

Ianto sat on the couch looking around him. He remembered the hub – he felt at home here but at the same time it wasn't the same. Not without Jack and even that was strange too him. He couldn't fully remember Jack but he knew he had loved him and that now he was gone it was hard for him.

"Where are you Jack?" he whispered too himself.

He stood up and walked to the cog door. He took a glance backwards and walked up the stairs too the bay. The minute he walked out the door – the cold air hit him. He wrapped his jacket round him tighter and walked too the railing that separated the wall from the water. He sighed as he looked up at the sky. He pretended he could see the stars and that somehow Jack was watching Earth from space. Waiting for the right moment too come back. Ianto sighed as he sat down on the wall – he wanted the nightmares too end. He wanted Jack too come back and too tell him it was all going too be okay. Memories or not Ianto Jones needed his captain – there was nothing else to do about it.

_Author's Note _

Well sorry this chapter is shorter than the other's but I hope you like it. In the next chapter Jack gets a call from the doctor telling him too go home so it will be mostly about Jack =)


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note _

I do not own the rights to torchwood if I did then Ianto Jones would not have died and there would be no need for fanfiction about him coming back.

Well here's chapter 4 guys – hope you like it and keep reviewing =)

_Chapter 4_

Captain Jack Harkness was a man of many mysteries. For one Jack Harkness wasn't his real name – Jack wasn't even sure if he would even remember his original name if he tried.

It had been a year since Jack had left Earth. A year since, he had lost his lover and murdered his grandson. He laughed – they had both been murdered – both his fault. Ianto Jones had been his lover, his friend and it had been Jack who had recruited him. People always died around him, Suzie, Tosh, Owen, Steven and…Ianto. He remembered every time he closed his eyes. If only he'd said it – he never admitted it – he hoped Ianto had known at the end how much the young Welshman meant to him but he had never said it. Not once in the three years they had had a relationship – not once and now he was gone because of Jack. He'd lost everything the moment the 456 had returned to earth – that's why he knew he had too leave – his daughter hated him, he didn't have Ianto and Gwen…he couldn't put Gwen through that pain – he couldn't lose Gwen as well. So he left Earth vowing never too return.

"_Oh I'll miss that – the welsh complaining!" Jack said with a slight smile, "You look good!" _

"_I look huge!" Gwen said sighing._

"_She's bloody gorgeous!" Rhys said grinning as Gwen laughed. _

_Jack gave a small laugh in response too what Rhys said as Gwen walked towards him – her hand resting on her stomach. _

"_You okay?" _

_Jack gulped as he looked at her, "Yeah!" _

"_Did it work?" _

"_Troubles all sorts of places!" he said taking a deep breath in, "This planet is too small – the whole world is like a graveyard!" _

"_Come back with us!" Gwen said looking at him._

"_Haven't travelled far enough yet – got a lot of dirt to shake of my shoes!" Jack said as he looked up at the stars, "And right now there is a cold-fusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock." _

_Jack looked at Gwen – she looked as if she would cry, "I just need to send a signal!" _

_Gwen pointed up at the sky and smiled. She produced Jack's Vortex manipulator. _

"_We found it at the wreckage – indestructible!" she said sighing, "Like its owner – I put on a new strap for you!" _

"_Cost me 50 quid that!" Rhys shouted_

"_Bill me!" Jack replied_

"_Are you ever coming back Jack?" Gwen asked hopeful. _

"_What for?" Jack asked hesitantly. _

"_For me!" Gwen said simply. _

_Jack looked at Gwen – tears in his eyes as he began too shake his head. Gwen had tears in her eyes as well. Her eyes pleading with him too stay._

"_It wasn't your fault!" Gwen said – tears rolling down her face – her welsh accent thick with sadness. _

"_I think it was!" Jack said quickly._

"_No!" Gwen whispered shaking her head. _

"_Steven and Ianto and Owen and Tosh and Suzie and…" Jack trailed off as he shook his head, "All of them because of me." _

_Jack turned his head away from Gwen as she spoke. _

"_But you saved us." Gwen said as she took Jack's hands, "Didn't you?" _

"_I began to like it and look what I became!" he took a deep breath in as he stopped, "Still I have lived so many lives. Its time to find another one!" _

_Jack's voice was barely a whisper now – Gwen's face was full of sadness as Jack stepped back from her. He touched a button on his vortex manipulator. The machine began to beep as it sent out the signal. _

"_They died and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away!" Gwen tried one final time, "You cannot run away!" _

_Gwen's tears were rolling down her face as she looked at Jack shaking her head. _

"_Oh yes I can." Jack said simply, "Just watch me." _

_And with that Jack disappeared into the stars in a beam of light…_

_Present Day…._

Jack woke with a start – it had only been a dream. The idea that it had just been a dream was laughable to Jack – it had been a nightmare of one of the worst days of his life – the other being the day he had lost Ianto. Saying goodbye to Gwen had broken his already fragile heart. The look on her face – her begging him too stay but he'd left anyway – left her and Rhys alone.

"I couldn't say!" he said punching the wall of the room he was staying in, "It was all my fault!"

Jack was on some distant planet – trying so hard too stay away from Earth – far from her galaxy. He kept running – running from his past – from his memories. He couldn't go back – too many people – good people – had died because of him. He could still see Ianto's face – him begging Jack too remember him. Jack had promised he would never forget him – that he couldn't forget him. In the short 3 years they had been together Ianto Jones had made a big impression on him. On his life. So that was why he would never forget Ianto. His Welshman.

Jack was trying so hard too forget his memories when he heard a familiar sound outside – he looked out the window and saw the blue box – the Tardis. That meant one thing – the doctor. He didn't want to see the doctor either – it brought back the memories too. He decided the doctor had probably tracked him here and wouldn't stop till he said or did what he wanted to say or do. Jack got up and pulled his shirt and Jacket on. He pulled his trousers on. As he put his boots on he felt tears on his face. He quickly dried his eyes as walked out of the room and over too the Tardis.

"JACK!" the doctor called in his hyper sounding voice, "Good too see you Captain!"

Jack grinned as he saw his friend – he walked over and hugged him.

"Hello Doctor!" he said smiling, "What's brings you here?"

"Well you Jack!" he said hugging him back, "I got a message from my daughter!"

Jack looked confused, "Daughter?"

"Well…More like my clone!" he said laughing, "She works with your Gwen Cooper at the new Torchwood!"

Jack was now even more confused. Gwen had rebuilt Torchwood. He suddenly felt pride for his old friend.

"Okay and?" he asked the doctor waiting for him too elaborate.

"Well she says that…uh….that Ianto Jones is alive again!"

The doctor didn't say anything after that – the look on Jack's face was enough too tell him that he had to process this.

"I…I…Ianto….Ianto's back?" he asked in disbelief, "How?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "I had nothing to do with it Jack – I swear – Jenny thinks that maybe the rift has something too do with it!"

Jack looked even more confused, "Why would the rift…" he trailed off as the doctor interrupted him.

"Maybe as a reward for you?" he suggested.

"What a year later?"

"Maybe it was the only time it could?" he said looking at Jack, "But anyway Jenny says that he's a mess and that Gwen wants you back on Earth so you can help him!"

Jack stepped back – he couldn't go back – it was too hard.

"I…I….I can't Doctor!" he said and for the first time since he had been a boy he felt unsure about himself, "It's too hard!"

"Well Jack I'm going back tonight so you have about six hours!" the doctor said heading back into the Tardis to give Jack time too think, "You've got that time too decide!"

Jack stood in the same spot for over an hour – his thoughts going round his head at 100 mph. He looked at the Tardis door and knocked.

"I'm coming with you!" Jack said quietly.

The doctor smiled as he opened the door – he walked over too the consul and started flicking switches – heading for 21st century earth.

"I'm coming back Ianto…" Jack trailed off speaking to himself.

_Author's note _

Well that's chapter 4 – I'll be writing Chapter five and will hopefully have it on tomorrow – Jack and Ianto meet for the first time since Ianto's been back…


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note _

Well sorry this is late – I've been ill

Well here's chapter five

Once again I say I own nothing

Ianto Jones sat in the hub at the work station Gwen had given too him. He was the only one there – the other's being out on the field. Gwen had thought it best that Ianto stay behind – get used too the new hub. He sighed as he began his old routine of cleaning.

"You know Ianto you don't have too do that," a familiar voice called from behind him.

"I know but I like to Jack…" he said without thinking as he trailed off.

The welsh coffeeboy of Torchwood turned round rather quickly losing his balance in the process. In three strides Jack was beside him and picking him up.

"Hello Ianto…" Jack whispered trailing off.

"Jack?" he asked, "Is it really you?"

At that moment Jack leaned down and kissed his Welsh man on the lips. He smiled as he nodded his head.

"Proof enough for you Ianto?" Jack grinned, "Its good too see you!"

Ianto had kissed Jack back before he nodded his head – his arms going round Jack's waist. He had missed Jack and now he was there – holding him – kissing him. He didn't want too let him go – never again and from the looks of things Jack was feeling that same way. He was happy – happier than anytime since he had come back.

"H…how long have you…" he heard Jack speak, "How long have you been back?"

Ianto could hear the remorse and guilt in his voice. See the sorrow in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that had first caught Ianto's attention the night they had captured Myfwanny.

"A…A…A week…" he stuttered, "I've been back a week."

Jack smiled as he looked at him. He couldn't believe he was seeing Ianto – holding him in his arms. He had thought he had lost him forever. That he had caused his young lover too die – too young – he had been too young. Jack closed his eyes as tears fell down his face.

Sorry this is short – chapter six soon

Review please xx


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note _

_I do not own anything – If I did there would be no need for this story. Keep the coffee going guys. _

_Sorry this chapter is late - took a while too get the wording right. _

_Chapter 6 _

Gwen Cooper felt a multitude of emotions as she saw Jack. She blinked her eyes twice to ensure she hadn't fallen asleep at her desk. She noticed that Ianto wasn't looking anywhere other than Jack. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her – standing with Ianto.

"Jack…." She trailed of as if she had lost her words.

"Yes Gwen?" he asked as if he had never left.

She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head into his chest as tears fell down her face. Jack's arm slowly hugged her back as he tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Gwen."

Jack's American accent rang through the hub as did Gwen's sobs. Ianto stood back and watched the moment. His memory was still hazy but he remembered Jack – how could he not? Jack had been such a big part of his life.

"I knew you would come back," Gwen whispered so low only Jack could hear.

"I wasn't planning on it Gwen," Jack said simply, "The doctor told me that Ianto was alive again…"

Jack trailed off as his eyes wandered back to catch the younger man's gaze.

"I really came back for him but it is good to see you Gwen," Jack spoke slowly as if he was hesitating, "If not for Ianto and the Doctor – I wouldn't be here."

Gwen understood what he was saying. She remembered the night she thought she had lost Rhys forever. The night the team had fully opened the rift, manipulated by Billis Manger. She knew how she would if she had lost Rhys – leaving the planet made sense – especially when it came too Jack Harkness.

"I understand Jack."

Jack stepped backwards as he let go of Gwen. There was something about having your lover die in front of you and then seeing alive once more that really made someone take notice and see what they had. Jack realised how much he had taken his young lover for granted in the months he had been without him. He moved towards Ianto and stood beside him. Sure it was strange for him too see Ianto but he was happy at the same time. It was almost like the last few months had never happened – like the previous year hadn't happened. Almost. The year Ianto had been dead had been the hardest of Jack's immortal life. He had lost lovers and wives before but none had driven him from the planet – none had driven him to do what he had done to be able too save the planet's children. None before Ianto Jones.

"Ianto I…missed you," he said so only Ianto could hear it, "Don't do that too me again – not until your old and grey."

Ianto laughed slightly, "I won't Jack," the young Welshman promised, "I don't want too die again – not ever."

There had been nights before where Ianto had confided in Jack that he wished he was immortal like Jack. Jack had tried to convince him immortality wasn't all it was made out to be but Ianto had shaken his head and told Jack the reason for his dream. He never wanted his lover to be alone – he didn't want Jack too feel the pain of losing another lover for eternity. Jack was instantly reminded of Ianto's words at that moment.

"I wish that was possible," Jack said thinking aloud.

Ianto's eyes closed at the same time as Jack's. They both wished that was possible – both wished Ianto would never die again, but neither of their dreams could come true. Not when it came to Ianto's mortality.

Gwen cleared her throat causing the two men's eyes too open quickly. They both turned to face Gwen who was standing beside the new Torchwood team.

"Jack - do you want to meet the new team?"

Jack looked shocked as his eyes scanned over Gwen's new team. They were all young – nothing had changed since Queen Victoria's time. The teams were always young – too young in Jack's opinion.

"This is Maya – she's our junior researcher!"

Gwen indicated a small girl barely in her twenties with dark hair – next to her stood a young doctor. They were together by the looks of things.

"This is our Medic – Matthew and of course our science officer Jenny Smith – the doctor's daughter," Gwen finished the introductions.

Jack turned too face the girl Gwen had said was the doctor's daughter. He had to thank her for bringing him back too Earth by calling her father.

"Thank you Jenny," Jack said smiling before looking at the others, "You have a good team here Gwen."

Gwen smiled as she looked at her team, "I'm proud of them," she commented, "they all do their jobs to their best of their capabilities."

She sent the others to start working whilst she pulled Jack and Ianto through the hub. They stopped at Jack's office – more to the point – the rebuilt Jack's office.

"I had everything made the way it was," she said smiling, "Your bunker survived so we built your office around it."

"Isn't it your office?" Jack said looking confused.

Gwen shook her head as she looked at him, "No I still use my work station – I couldn't use your office!" she said simply, "It's yours!"

Jack smiled as he squeezed Ianto's hand affectionately. He looked towards Gwen.

"I should say thank you but what if I had never come back?" he asked her quietly, "What if I had stayed away forever?"

Gwen remained quiet. The young Welshwoman didn't know what too say. How to answer Jack's question? She didn't know. She just stared at Jack.

"But your back now!" Ianto's voice stated, "We shouldn't think about what could have happened."

Jack gave Ianto's hand another squeeze and smiled. The young Welshman was right. What was the point of thinking of what could have been? Jack smiled more – he had Ianto back and that was all that mattered. He just wanted to enjoy his time with his young lover.

"Your right Ianto what is the point of thinking like that?" Jack said smiling, "Let's thinks about the now."

Ianto nodded his head as he looked towards the captain. Ianto never wanted to lose Jack. Not through time or anything else. The darkness had been unbearable. There was nothing on the other side – just pure darkness. Ianto suddenly began too shake as he slumped too the ground. If it hadn't been for the fact Jack was holding onto him – Ianto would have hit his head of the cold concrete of the hub's floor.

"IANTO?" Gwen's voice called shocked as she turned too Jack, "What's happening Jack?"

Jack held onto Ianto as he shook. It was almost like he was having a fit and Jack had seen it before – had experienced it before. It was the shock of coming back.

"Ianto….Ianto its okay – your not there anymore…" Jack trailed of as his strong arms held onto Ianto, "Come on Ianto – I'm here – I'm here come on – come back too me."

Jack noticed tears on the Welshman's face. He quickly removed the tears with his hand. Tears were a good sign – it meant that Ianto wasn't slipping back into the darkness.

"That's it Ianto, you're here, I'm here – we're together," Jack's voice quivered as he spoke, "I need you to stay with me Jones Ianto Jones!"

Jack laughed slightly as he spoke. He hoped the memory of their first meeting would help bring Ianto back.

"I'm…not….going…anywhere," Ianto said taking in a deep breath in between each word, "I…don't…want…to…go…back…to…the…darkness!"

Jack laughed slightly as he pulled Ianto too him, "Don't speak – catch your breath," Jack said as he pressed a kiss to Ianto's lips.

Ianto kissed Jack back, gently, as he closed his eyes. He was annoyed when Jack pulled away. His eyes on Jack's – a look of confusion crossing his features.

"Sorry about that," Jack whispered, "I say catch your breath and then kiss you."

"I didn't mind," Ianto said truthfully as he shrugged his shoulders, "This takes me back."

"To what?" Jack asked – confusion now in his voice.

"To those cats – the alien ones, that produced the nerve attacking venom."

Jack stared at Ianto. He hadn't thought Ianto had remembered that. He had been unconscious at the time for most of it.

"How do you remember that?" he asked amazed by Ianto's memory.

"Please Jack almost dying of venom excreted by a cat that would have had me shaking to death is as memorable as being turned into a woman. "

Jack laughed as he thought of the time when Ianto had been a woman for a week. It was a nightmare trying to figure out what had happened to him. Ianto smiled as he thought of his time as a woman. He hadn't liked it – he had wanted his body back.

"Ah yes!" Jack said laughing, "That is memorable!"

"Precisely as is being turned invisible and having those weird bug assassins eat their way through me."

Jack's smile faded. The first two memories Ianto had no risk of dying. He had still been alive – in fact when he was a woman Ianto Jones had kissed him to prove it was him. The same with Ianto being invisible – he had assaulted a police officer and commandeered Jack's wheelchair before kissing him. However the bugs had been different – they had been sent for Jack and had caught Ianto instead. The young Welshman had almost been eaten to death because of him.

"Hey," Ianto's voice and touch on his face had brought him back, "No sadness – not today."

Jack nodded as he hugged Ianto once more. Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack returning the embrace. Jack carefully picked Ianto up and placed him on the couch.

"Sleep now Ianto," he whispered, "I'll be here when you woke up."

Ianto Jones nodded his head – taking one more look at his captain before closing his blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered sleepily.

"Yeah Yan I love you too…"

The Welshman fell asleep as Jack watched over him. He wasn't letting go never again….

_Author's Note_

_Well there's Chapter six - hope you liked it. Chapter seven soon and dun dun dun *dramatic music* and old enemy makes a surprise return. It could be either Bilis Manger or Captain John Hart. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note _

Sorry that this chapter is late – I've been super busy with college and crap with the family. So I apologise. I've been working on this chapter since the last chapter was posted.

I do not Own Torchwood or any of the characters – If I did there would be no need for this fanfiction as Ianto Jones would be still alive and happy with Jack. However this fanfiction does belong to me so please, don't steal it.

Ianto Jones knew he was dreaming. The first thing that gave it away was the old layout of the hub. The hub he knew like the back of his hand. He stood up quickly taking in the area around him. He could feel tears in his eyes as he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again.

"Oi Tea boy!" he yelled, "Where's the coffee?"

Ianto turned and faced Owen Harper. He looked beside him and saw Toshiko Sato.

"Owen? Tosh?" Ianto whispered.

"Okay maybe he'll answer to Coffee boy," Owen said laughing as he spoke to Tosh.

"Ianto?" Tosh asked, "Are you alright?"

Ianto nodded his head as he looked towards his friends.

"I just missed seeing you both," Ianto whispered.

"I think you've taken one too many blows to the head mate," Owen said still laughing, "What do you think Tosh?"

"Yeah you see us every day Ianto," Tosh said softly.

"This isn't real," Ianto said as tears ran down his face, "You're both dead."

Owen's laughter stopped and Tosh's smile faded. Ianto knew it was a dream but he didn't want too wake up. He wanted to stay with Owen and Tosh.

"Ianto?" Tosh's soft voice called out to him, "What do you mean?"

Ianto shook his head – he was happy to see his friends but the moment also caused him pain. He knew he had to wake up. He couldn't tell his friends what he meant. He wanted a perfect moment with them.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head, "I'll just get the coffee."

"It's too late mate – you have to wake up," Owen replied.

"Go back to Gwen and Jack, Ianto, "Tosh whispered, "They need you."

Ianto shook his head, "I want too stay here."

"You can't do that Ianto you have to go back," Tosh whispered placing a hand on his shoulder, "We miss you – we miss you all."

"I don't want to lose you again," he said looking at Tosh, "Either of you."

Owen laughed again, "You never will mate," he said calmly, "Now wake up coffee boy and live your life."

"Goodbye…" he trailed of as he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he was sitting on the couch. He realised Jack must have put him there when he went to sleep. He sat up feeling very real tears staining his face. His hand slowly went to his cheek and attempted to dry his eyes.

"Tosh…Owen…." He whispered into the silent hub.

The doctor – Matthew – noticed that Ianto was awake first. If he was being honest he wanted too run tests on the man who had died over a year ago.

"HEY THE LIVING CORPSE IS AWAKE!" he yelled breaking the silence.

Ianto's eyes closed and he felt the pain tear through his heart like it was made of paper at the young medic's words.

"MATTHEW HE IS NOT A LIVING CORPSE," he could hear Gwen yell back, scolding, "HE IS A HUMAN BEING AND HIS NAME IS IANTO JONES!"

Ianto could hear Matthew say he was sorry as Gwen walked towards him.

"How are you Ianto?" she asked, concern sounding in her Welsh accent, "Sorry about Matt – he didn't mean to sound so insensitive."

Ianto shook his head. He wasn't fine and he didn't care what the boy thought. He just sat there looking at Gwen. Gwen Cooper – the girl who got it all. He was shaking again. He could feel Gwen pull him to her as she hugged him.

"I'm not fine Gwen – I should be dead," he whispered.

Gwen was silent as she listened to her friend. She didn't know what to say in response to his answer.

"Ianto sweetheart – it doesn't matter how or why your back," she said smiling, "All that matters is that your back here with me and Jack – the old team."

Ianto smiled slightly at Gwen's words. He couldn't argue that he was back where he belonged. Back with Gwen and Jack – back home.

"Thank you Gwen," he said quietly.

"Its okay Sweetheart – its understandable," she replied still smiling, "Are you hungry?"

"No but I'd love too know where Jack is?" Ianto asked looking around.

"He went for a walk to clear his head," Gwen answered.

Ianto nodded his head. A lot had happened – it was understandable that Jack needed to clear his head.

About twenty metres away from the hub, Jack Harkness stood on the roof of a building overlooking Cardiff. The city that, had been his home, for a century and a half. The city that he had helped protect for the same length of time. It had taken a single event to drive him from his home – from the planet that had been his home. He thought of his young lover lying asleep in the hub. Jack hadn't realised just how much he loved Ianto until he had lost him. The young Welshman, who, had suffered too much in his short life. The captain was drawn away from his thoughts of Ianto as his rift manipulator began to beep. He pressed the buttons and a hologram appeared in front of him.

"Well, Well, Well, Jack, back on Earth," the accent of John Hart sounded, "I wonder what did that?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he listened to his former partner, "Well, Jack, meet me at the bay and I might let Ms. Cooper live another day!"

Jack closed his eyes as he turned and ran down the steps leading from the roof. He had to get back to the hub. He had to save Gwen and Ianto – he couldn't lose Ianto again.

Please Review – Next Chapter up next – what will Captain John Hart do to Ianto and Gwen? The next chapter is rated M+ for the graphic violence and hinted sexual acts.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note _

I do not Own Torchwood or any of the characters – If I did there would be no need for this fanfiction as Ianto Jones would be still alive and happy with Jack.

Rated M+ for graphic detailed violence, language and some pure Jantoness =P Also the parts in Italic are memories

The alarms began to ring across the hub as Gwen got to her feet. Ianto recognised the alarms as the intruder alarms. Gwen was shouting too her team as she checked the cameras.

"SHIT!" she yelled, "MAYA, MATTHEW, JENNY," she continued to yell, "CODE RED ORDER 16 – GET OUT OF THE HUB!"

Ianto stood where he was. What had Gwen seen that made her tell her team to get out of the hub? He watched as the newer members of the team ran up the steps to the exit of the hub as Gwen walked back over too him.

"We're about to see an old friend," she said through gritted teeth as she handed him a gun.

"Who?" Ianto asked taking the gun from her.

"JOHN BLOODY HART!"

Ianto's fingers tightened round the handle of the gun as he heard that name. His teeth gritted together as he watched the cog door.

"Not so fast eye candy," the English accent could be heard as a gun was placed at the back of Ianto's head, "Now where's Jack?"

Ianto's eyes closed as he took a deep breath in.

"Now drop the weapons!" John demanded, "Do it or your base will be repainted with eye candy's brains."

Gwen dropped her gun as John took Ianto's.

"Let him go," Gwen demanded.

"Nah much more fun this way," he said tightening his hand round the handle of the gun, "MOVE EYE CANDY!"

Ianto did as he was told. He didn't want to die again. He didn't want to go back to the darkness.

"Can't believe you fell for that again Eye Candy," John said laughing as he forced Ianto forward, "Now where is Jackey boy?"

Ianto let out a cry of pain as John, in one movement, grabbed Ianto's arm and dislocated his shoulder. The gun's barrel still pressed into the back of his head. Gwen cried out as she heard Ianto scream.

"You, Gwen Cooper, I'm going too break each one of Eye Candy's limbs after dislocating each joint until you get Jack back here and in front of me," John threatened.

Gwen didn't know what to say or do. She looked towards Ianto and her heart sank. Ianto nodded his head, as Gwen took out her mobile.

"Ja…ack…" Gwen stuttered into the phone.

About three seconds later Gwen hung up and closed over her phone. She glanced towards Ianto and tried to smile reassuringly. John grabbed the young Welshman's lower arm and went to break it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jack yelled through the hub, "NOW!"

John laughed as he pushed Ianto forward causing him to land in a heap of pain on the floor.

"Ianto…." Gwen whispered to Ianto as she crawled forward, "Ianto…"

Ianto didn't answer at first. His dislocated arm had broken when he landed. The pain was too much.

"Ianto…" Gwen pushed her friend slightly, "Answer me please."

Ianto groaned as he stood up slightly. He tried to balance himself against the railing.

"Ianto don't stand up," Gwen cried.

Ianto shook his head as he tried to get to Jack.

"Jack," Ianto called out.

John laughed, "You not done with your toy yet Jack?"

Jack answered his question by punching him in the face. Ianto watched unable to do anything.

"LEAVE!" Jack demanded as he stopped backwards, "Before I change my mind."

John stood up, "Okay Jack – I'll leave," he paused and before Jack could react – John had ran forward and grabbed Ianto. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist strap and teleported himself and Ianto from the hub.

"IANTO!" Jack yelled into the empty space where his lover once stood.

Ianto found himself in a warehouse. It looked abandoned, if the thick layer of dust was anything to go by. Ianto looked round towards the man who was responsible for bringing him here.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T?" John yelled through gritted teeth, "WHAT DOES HE SEE IN YOU?"

Ianto just stood there. He was wincing as the pain continued. He knew the other man was talking about Jack but how could he answer such a question? He didn't know why Jack loved him – the only thing he did know was why he loved Jack.

"I MEAN YOU'RE A FUCKING CHILD!" he said looking at Ianto, "HOW COULD YOU PROBABLY COMPRHEND HOW AMAZING THAT MAN IS?"

Ianto had too step in at this point – technically he was thirty years old even if his body still thought he was 29 seeing as he had been dead for a year.

"I'm not a child," he said slowly through the pain.

John punched Ianto in the stomach and the Welshman fell to the ground as he doubled over as more pain hit him.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING CHILD – COMPARED TOO HIM – COMPARED TOO ME!" he said still yelling as he kicked Ianto in the gut, "I BET YOU DON'T EVEN APPRECIATE EVEN HALF OF THE THINGS HE DOES TO YOU!"

Ianto's face blushed – turning a deep red colour despite the pain he was in. He couldn't meet the older man's face as he thought about some of the things Jack had done too him before he had died.

"I BET HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU – YOUR JUST HIS BOYTOY!" he yelled punctuating each word with a kick to Ianto's gut, "HE DOESN'T EVEN FUCKING LOVE YOU!"

Ianto was sobbing now – a mixture of pain and emotional pain. He closed his eyes as the tears ran down his face.

"WELL IANTO JONES!" he said looking at the younger man, "TELL ME WHAT DOES JACK FUCKING HARKNESS SEE IN YOU?"

Ianto didn't answer. He prayed as he kept his eyes closed as he whispered Jack's name.

"He's not coming Eye candy," he said looking at Ianto – his voice low and deadly now, "It's just you and me."

Ianto's breath caught in his throat as he heard John's words. Fear gripped the younger man's body and almost paralysed him. John smirked as he saw the reaction in the young Welshman.

"Jack won't save you Eye candy."

John took out a knife from his boot and began making shallow cuts in the younger man's skin. Ianto didn't make a sound as he could feel the cold metal slice into his skin.

"Jack…." He whispered before losing consciousness.

Back in the hub Jack was furious. He was losing his mind.

"I JUST GOT HIM BACK!" he yelled as he threw the chair across the room, "FIND HIM!"

Jack was shaking with anger. The chair had narrowly missed Gwen as she ducked too avoid the flying objects. Gwen took in a deep breath as she stood up.

"Jack calm down please," Gwen begged, "We'll find him."

Jack began too shout again, "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he said looking at her, "NOT UNTIL I GET IANTO BACK!"

Gwen understood how Jack felt. She would be out of her mind if she lost Rhys. She tried not to think of that – tried not to think of losing Rhys or her baby boy.

"Jack we'll find him – I promise," she said sadly, "I don't want too lose him again either."

Jack stormed up too what had once been his office – and now his again and sat in the chair. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in. He remembered the first time he'd been with Ianto.

* * *

"_Ianto!" Jack called from his office. _

_Ianto walked up too the office and smiled as usual. He was carrying a mug of coffee, which was also normal. He opened the door to his boss' office and smiled. _

"_What can I get you sir?" Ianto said politely, "Oh and I brought you some of your industrial strength coffee." _

_Jack smiled as he saw the coffee, "Aww what would I do without you?" Jack laughed. _

_Ianto smiled slightly. The Captain didn't know how much his words meant to the young Welshman or how confused the young Welshman felt about those feelings. He looked towards Jack. _

"_And how many times do I need too tell you – it's not "sir" – Its Jack," he said laughing still, "Too formal when you call me sir." _

"_Sorry Jack it's a force of habit," he said laughing slightly. _

_Jack looked towards the younger man and his heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to hurt the younger man. Jack had been with plenty of men, Women too. Normally Jack would have had the younger man quicker than the man could have said hello in Welsh but with Ianto it was different. Jack didn't want too hurt him. He didn't want the younger man to be just another man he'd had sex with. _

"_Jack?" the young man's voice floated into his consciousness, "Are you alright?" _

_Jack looked up and nodded his head. He also noticed that the young man was closer too him. Jack stood up and walked round the table. He saw the young man take a step backwards. _

"_Jack," he managed too whisper as he pulled him too him. _

_Jack had felt a connection towards Ianto ever since he had practically stalked him a few months before to get a job. Ianto stepped forward as Jack pulled him too him even closer. The two men joined together as Jack pulled Ianto closer still and kissed him. He couldn't stop himself. It just happened and before he knew it he was lying on his office floor holding the younger man too him, drying his tears. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked softly. _

_The young Welshman nodded his head as he wrapped Jack's arms tighter around him. _

* * *

Jack could feel the tears on his face and cried more. Not quiet tears but deep, heart wrenching sobs that tore through his chest. His hands tightened into fists as he punched the table.

"Ianto I'm so sorry," he cried too himself.

_Author's Note _

Well guys please review and I hope you liked it. The next chapter might be a while but I'll get it on as soon as possible.

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Authors Note 

Sorry this is so late but I wrote the last two chapters whilst I was away on holiday. Hope you enjoy.

Rated M for the violence and the language

I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters – if I did there wouldn't be a need for this story.

Jack Harkness watched from his office as the members of the Torchwood team worked. He had been pacing the small space for the better part if two days. He couldn't help himself. His lover, his companion, his friend – had been kidnapped and Jack once again had been unable to save him. Twice Jack had failed him but he wasn't going to watch the young Welshman die again. He vowed Ianto Jones wouldn't just be a blip in time.

Jack stood up and walked to the door. He wasn't going to get his hopes up – not again. He had lost count of the number of times that he had been told that they had found him just to find out they hadn't.

"Where?" he asked Gwen.

"An old abandoned warehouse just outside the city," Gwen said calmly trying not to set Jack's temper off, "But Jack we need you to eat something...for Ianto's sake..."

Gwen trailed off as she flinched. Jack's tightened grip had shocked her. She didn't want to dodge anymore furniture because of Jack's tempers.

"Okay..." he sighed, "But not Coffee."

Gwen nodded her head as she walked from the office. She returned ten minutes later with a pizza box and glass of water. She rested them on the table and smiled towards Jack.

"Where exactly is Ianto Gwen?" Jack asked as he ate the pizza, "I need to know."

Gwen nodded her head, "It's a five minute drive to the warehouse Jack," she said taking in a deep breath, "But we're not sure about the security John's put in place..."

Gwen stopped as she jumped. Jack had smashed the glass he had been holding.

"JACK!" Gwen yelled, "STOP IT!"

"NO!"

Ianto had lost track of the length of time he had been tied up on the concrete floor of the warehouse. His own blood flowing around him: from various wounds on his body. He had stopped crying now – it was pointless. Jack needed to find him soon. He didn't know how long he could last. He could feel the darkness trying to reclaim him.

"Oh Eye Candy," John called entering the room, "He's still not here."

John was meaning Jack. He had to try and keep sane. He had to try and keep sane. He had to stay strong. He could feel John laughing as he continued to cut into Ianto's flesh. Ianto bit down on his bottom lip as he suppressed a cry of pain.

"Jack..." he whispered, "Jack..."

Jack was the one thing that was going to keep him from losing his mind.

Almost fifteen minutes later Jack and Gwen were in the SUV and heading towards the warehouse. Gwen was holding onto the arm rest as she slammed against the dashboard.

"Jack, slow down god dammit," she gritted through her teeth, "Please I have Rhys and my son Jack at home!"

Jack turned towards her, "You named your son Jack?" he asked stunned, "And I'm not slowing down."

He sighed taking his eyes of the road, "Not until I have Ianto back in my arms."

Gwen nodded her head, "My son's name is Jack Ianto Williams," she answered as she bit her lip.

She understood how Jack was feeling. She had lost Rhys once and it felt like the world was crashing down around her. She couldn't stop Jack from what he was doing.

Jack's grip on the steering wheel tightened as he cleared his throat, "You might want to hold onto something," he said as he put his foot on the accelerator.

Jack's mind began to wander to his memories of Ianto. Some good, some bad and others wrenched his heart. The memories rushed to the surface of his mind and threatened to cause more sobbing. He felt Gwen's hand on his shoulder and he relaxed his driving a little. His speed was still fast but it was a little slower. Gwen could relax a little as well as she sat back in her seat.

"We'll find him," Gwen whispered, "I'm sure of it."

Jack tried to smile a little as he looked towards her. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I have too..." Jack whispered trailing off.

_Jack watched the young Welshman as he cleared the main area of the hub. The events of the previous few months had been hard for both men. Ianto's betrayal and Jack's more deadly personality had almost cost them the team they both loved. The discovery of the half-converted cyberman – Lisa Hallet and Ianto's apparently deceased girlfriend had caused a lot of pain, especially for Ianto himself. Jack had learned something about his young lover. He watched silently as the young Welshman picked up old pizza boxes. _

"_Ianto..." Jack began but stopped. _

"_Yes Sir?" Ianto asked as he faked a smile. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked smiling slightly, "And I want an honest answer Mr. Jones!" _

_Ianto toll in a deep breath as, he looked towards the captain. He was so close to the older man he could see into his eyes. Ianto took in another deep breath as he felt a lump rise in his chest. He felt as if the lump was pushing against his Adam's apple. His heart breaking as he stepped away. _

"_As well as can be sir," Ianto replied, Monotonous. _

_Jack looked at the Welshman and took in a deep breath of his own. _

"_Please Ianto talk to me?" Jack pleaded, "I need you to talk to me." _

_Ianto closed his eyes. It was eleven pm and they were alone. Why was this so hard? _

"_I'm sorry Jack," the young man sobbed as Jack held onto him. _

_He rubbed his back and kissed the top of the younger man's head. _

"_I'm here," he whispered, "'It's alright I forgive you."_

_Ianto sobbed for over an hour with Jack comforting him. He dried the young man's tears the best he could. _

"_Would you really...have...ki...ki...killed me?" Ianto asked through his tears, "If...I...I...I...hadn't killed..." _

_Jack pulled him to him again, "Of course not," Jack answered quickly, "Your worth more to me than just an employee Ianto." _

"_But you told Gwen..." Ianto began. _

_Jack shook his head as he kissed him, "I was angry – did you mean what you said?" _

_Ianto shook his head. He fell into Jack's arms again and cried more. Jack held him the entire night. _

"Eye Candy!" John's voice mimicked his welsh accent, "Oh I have a treat today...I'm going to put you out of your misery but not quite yet."

Ianto's entire body shuddered as John ran his hand up the inside of his leg. He could feel the metal of the knife against his skin as John made more cuts in his skin. He bit his lip more praying for Jack to come for him. Like before the Welshman fell unconscious. However this time the last thing he heard was the roar of the SUV plummeting into the side of the warehouse.

"Oh look Jack's arrived," John said grinning, "I think I wore your boy toy out?" he said looking at Jack.

Jack fired his pistol twice hitting John once in the left leg and once in the right arm.

"Next time you move or speak the shot will be aimed at your head," Gwen glared her gun on the screaming John on the ground.

Jack ran from the SUV over to Ianto. He took his great coat off and wrapped it around him.

"Ianto come back to me," Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto's lips gently, "Don't leave me please."

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he realised he was echoing the same words he had said almost a year and a half previously. He held onto Ianto not letting go.

"Ianto stay with me," Jack begged once more resting his head on the younger man's chest, "I can't lose you again – not like this."

The captain brushed a few strands of hair from his lover's face as tears hit his face. History was repeating. He was watching Ianto Jones die over again.

"I...I...told you," Ianto's voice called weakly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jack's face lit up as he heard his voice. He pulled Ianto to him closer. He kissed him gently.

"You're stuck with me Captain," he whispered with a smile, "I love you..."

Ianto's eyes closed as he drifted back into unconsciousness. Jack kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Cariad," Jack whispered speaking a little welsh, "I always will."

John let out a bellow of anger at Jack's words. He tried to get up but Gwen knocked him back down.

"NO!" he roared, "YOU CAN'T FUCKING LOVE HIM!"

"And why is that?" Jack asked controlling his anger, even though he wanted to do nothing more than rip the time agent apart, "Why can't I love him?"

"HE'S A FUCKING CHILD THAT'S WHY!" John continued to roar, "I UNDERSTAND YOU JACK – I'M LIKE YOU!"

Jack looked towards John and laughed. He couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. It was comical.

"Right we're the same," Jack said sarcastically, "And when did you become immortal?"

John was actually speechless as he glared towards the other man.

"No one is like me but if I had to choose who I wanted to be like – I'd say I wanted to be like Ianto – perfectly human and perfectly mortal."

John clenched his hands as he reached for his gun. Gwen fired a warning shot at the floor just below John's crotch. He dropped the fire arm in shock.

"Well well well Ms Cooper nice aim," he complimented, "Next time aim a little higher."

Gwen took her gun and pressed it to John's skull, "Just give me a reason," she said glaring, "After what you've done to Ianto it would be a kindness to kill you."

Jack looked towards Gwen, "It would also be a kindness to John – a kindness he doesn't deserve," Jack replied coldly.

Gwen wasn't shocked by the coldness in Jack's voice. She had heard it so many times. She was shocked by the malice that had echoed in Jack's words. She had never heard that before.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Jack stated simply, "Leave the bastard here."

He picked his young lover up and began walking to the SUV. He got in the back with Ianto. He wasn't letting go, for once Gwen could drive.

"GWEN!"

"I'm coming Jack," she answered quickly after knocking John for six, "Just taking care of the rubbish."

She got in the SUV and started up the engine. She headed towards the hospital.

"Hold on Ianto," she whispered.

A few hours later Jack and Gwen sat in the waiting room at St. Helens hospital whilst Ianto was in surgery. Gwen held Jack's hand as Jack suppressed the flow of tears that threatened.

"He's going to be okay Jack," she whispered gently, "He came back to you – he's not leaving you again."

Jack looked at Gwen. His facial expression was the same as before, when Ianto had died. Gwen knew he didn't want to get his hopes up. To hope and then for that hope to be taken away would shatter his soul. Gwen tried to imagine how she would feel if Ianto died again. Jack's pain would be 100 times worst for Jack. She wrapped her arms gently around him.

"Gwen?" she heard Rhys' voice, "How is he?"

Gwen sighed, "He's in a bad way love," she whispered to her husband, "And Ianto's in surgery not in a good way either."

Rhys hugged his wife and smiled slightly, "He'll be okay Jack," Rhys tried to reassure.

"Thanks Rhys but you didn't see him, "Jack replied sorrow echoing in his voice.

Rhys gave a small smile towards Gwen and sat beside them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Author's Note _

_This is the final chapter of the Return of Ianto Jones. _

_I do not own Torchwood or any of the characters if I did there would be no need for this story. _

Jack had sat for hours in the waiting room. Gwen was still sitting next to him but Rhys had to go home to watch their son. He had told Gwen he couldn't leave little Jack with his grandparents for much longer. Gwen and Jack sat in silence staring at the door to the waiting room.

"How much longer?" Gwen asked herself trying not to disturb Jack.

At her words the door opened and Jack stood up automatically. A doctor with a chart entered the room.

"Mr Harkness? Ms Cooper?" the doctor asked them.

"Captain Harkness but yes that's us," Jack answered.

"I take it you're not family to Mr Jones?" the doctor quizzed.

"I bloody am," Jack said trying not to yell, "I'm his partner."

Gwen sighed as the doctor raised his eyebrows, "Look Doctor we don't care what your views on same sex relationships are – we just want to know how Ianto is."

The doctor raised his eyebrow further, "Very well – Mr Jones has received severe internal bleeding due to multiple stab wounds and lacerations. His arm is dislocated and he has a broken leg," the doctor stated, "He had several broken ribs and he has concussion."

Jack looked at the doctor, "And will he be okay?"

"Yes he'll make a full recovery but I'll have to inform the police," the doctor stated formally, "You both will have to stay and give witness statements."

That was when Gwen stepped in, "No need I'm Police Constable Gwen Cooper," she said taking out her badge, "We're Torchwood."

The doctor's eyes widened, "Torchwood?" he gasped.

"Yes and we want to see Ianto!"

The doctor didn't need to be asked twice. He opened the door for them and led them to the intensive care unit where Ianto had been put after surgery.

"He's right over there," the doctor said before walking away.

Gwen walked over and almost began crying. Ianto was covered in bandages and his leg was in a cast. His arm had been reset and placed in a sling so he couldn't move it. His head was bandaged from where John had kicked him. The young Welshman looked a mess and it broke Gwen's heart.

"Oh Ianto..." Gwen trailed off.

She looked towards Jack who she couldn't decide was in shock at Ianto's appearance or if he was angry all over again.

"I'm going to help you get better," Jack whispered, "I promise."

He took Ianto's unbandaged hand and held it gently. He cried for his lover. Silently but Gwen could still see the tears glistening Jack's skin. The gentle heave of his shoulders as his body shuddered. She didn't know how to help – either of them. They just sat beside Ianto's hospital bed and protected him. Ianto had been the youngest of the original team. They would protect him now like they should have done before.

Due to the fact that Gwen's was neither family nor his partner, she had to leave when visiting hours ended. Jack however was allowed to stay. He had promised to phone Gwen the minute something changed. So Gwen walked home to Rhys and their son, her heart heavy with sorrow. She walked up to her son's room as soon as she was home and hugged him. The little boy just looked at his mother smiling: hugging her back.

In the hospital Jack became restless. He hated hospitals. They were to clean for his liking. He only stayed because he didn't want to leave Ianto again, never again. He laid his head on the side of the bed as he sat hunched over. A gentle touch caused him to sit up.

"Ianto..." Jack breathed the word, "You're awake."

"Barely..." Ianto trailed off as he tried to sit up, "Why can't I move?"

Ianto struggled to sit up causing himself to be in even more pain than before.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"Ianto calm down, you're in the hospital," Jack replied soothingly, "And you can't move because the doctor's had to strap you down to keep you in place."

"Why?" Ianto asked confused.

"There was a lot of damage;" Jack answered each question truthfully, "John nearly killed you."

Ianto closed his eyes. The memory of what happened over the past few days, rising to the surface. He felt tears on his face and he realised he was crying, which only made the physical pain he was in a lot worst but he couldn't stop. Jack tried to dry his eyes but the Welshman continued crying till there were no more tears. The mental scars would be there a lot longer than the physical ones.

"It's okay Ianto," Jack whispered, "Just let it out I'm here."

Ianto's head rested on Jack's knee as he cried. He felt all the pain physically and mentally. It was always going to be with him. This was worse than the darkness.

"I'm so lost Jack," he whispered to the captain, "I can't find my way back."

Jack took in a deep breath as he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"If you get lost Ianto I'm here to help you find your way home," Jack whispered, "Always."

Jack held onto Ianto gently, so as not to cause him more pain. He didn't know how to help him but he wasn't going to give up. He was going to make sure Ianto found a reason to smile again.

"When can I go home?" he asked, his voice weak from the crying, "I hate hospitals."

Jack smiled softly as he heard his lover's words. Hating hospitals was one more thing they had in common. He had just kept stroking the younger man's hair – trying his best to comfort him. To show him love – the way it was meant to be.

"Soon Cariad," Jack whispered.

"You finally learned some Welsh." Ianto said his voice showing some happiness.

"I had a great teacher," Jack replied.

Ianto fell asleep to the gentle singing coming from Jack's lips. He smiled softly as he dreamt of the captain.

_A few months later..._

Ianto hobbled around the hub on crutches. Gwen and Jack had tried to convince him to stay at home until his leg healed. Ianto had simply informed them they had to stop worrying and let him do his job. Jack had been watching him like a hawk and Gwen had been very motherly. He appreciated them both for what they were trying to do.

"Jack?" he knocked on the door. "I brought you some coffee."

Jack jumped at hearing the Welsh accent from the door. He quickly hid a little box and smiled.

"Hey Ianto thank you," Jack said smiling more, "You okay?"

The younger man smiled, "Couldn't be better Jack!"

With some counselling Ianto was beginning to deal with what had happened to him. He was smiling, laughing and even singing again. Jack had noticed this and had thought it the best time to do what he had been planning. He had told Gwen and Rhiannon his plan and they had both been thrilled.

"What are you up too Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

"It's a secret," came the reply as Jack kissed Ianto and walked to the door, "Meet me in the archives room in half an hour."

Ianto looked confused but agreed.

Half an hour later Ianto hobbled down the steps towards the archives. He was still confused but it was Jack he would have gone to the end of the world for Jack. He always would.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as he switched on the light.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Gwen said laughing as she hugged her best friend without causing him to topple.

"Bloody hell I guess I did," he laughed.

"Your 31 now Ianto," Gwen laughed.

Ianto groaned – he was still getting older but on one level it wasn't as bad as before.

"Where's Jack?" Ianto asked dazed but happy.

"Behind you Cariad," Jack said happily.

Ianto turned to face his smiling captain. He had to restrain himself. He was shocked though as Jack knelt down on one knee and looked towards Ianto.

"Ianto Jones I love you more than I ever thought possible," Jack said looking up at him, "You make my world a little more bearable by just loving me."

Ianto didn't speak as Jack entwined, "When I lost you it was like all the life and colour disappeared from my world. It was like someone had covered my eyes with a blindfold but I couldn't remove it," he said the smile still on his lips, "When the doctor told me you had returned I was overjoyed – when I saw you again all the colour and life rushed back. You're all I ever wanted and more. I need you with me like we need to breathe," He paused for a moment, "And here in front of our friends on this your birthday I'm asking...will you be my husband? My life partner?"

Ianto was speechless as he looked towards Jack. Jack stood up so Ianto didn't have to struggle. He dropped one of the crutches and pulled Jack towards him. He took in a deep breath as he kissed Jack. He pulled back a few seconds later.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked stunned.

"Of course it's a yes," Ianto said shocked, "Why ever would I say no?"

Jack stood up picking the younger man up as he went and hugged him.

Gwen smiled as she watched them both. She took Rhys' hand and smiled more.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Rhys bellowed, "THREE CHEERS FOR JACK AND IANTO!"

The room erupted into cheers and well wishes. Ianto had received the most perfect birthday present ever. One he would cherish the rest of his life.

"I love you..."

Ianto smiled as both men – both he and Jack spoke the same words at the same time. Their lives would always be happy as long as they had each other. And together they would always stay.

_Authors Note _

_Well there it was the final chapter. Just to let people know I ended it where I did because it was called the Return of Ianto Jones meaning I couldn't do the wedding – that's another story. _

_Please Review and tell me what you think._

_I have another Torchwood story in the works. _


End file.
